


He Brews

by FanboyWriter



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanboyWriter/pseuds/FanboyWriter
Summary: It's been years since the main four boys of South Park have seen each other. After high school they all split up to go to their preferred colleges around the country. With Cartman having student loans to pay, and none of his plans to receive money work, he is forced to get a job at a coffee shop owned by a Jewish family. One day while Cartman is working someone familiar walks in. How will the boys react when faced with personal and social challenges with each other?~This fanfic will contain Kyman and other ships~





	1. A Familiar Face

Cartman readjusted his hat in the mirror and groaned at his reflection. "I look like a fag," he mumbled to himself. Today was another day of him working as a barista, because all his plans to steal money to pay off his students loans had failed. Also, his mom wasn't making the kind of money she used to when she was younger. So, he was forced to get a job.

"Are you about to leave?" the brunette's roommate asked in an annoyed tone. Cartman turned to him with a frown. "Fuck off, you don't want to get on my bad side."

"Sure," the skinny blond rolled his eyes. Cartman made a mental note to do something horrible to the boy one day. Then, he headed outside. The coffee shop wasn't very far away, but Cartman drove anyway, because walking sucks ass. 

As soon as Cartman saw the sign "He Brews" with a steaming cup of coffee beside it, he sighed. Of course the only place that would hire him was a coffee shop owned by a Jewish family. Every time he saw them he was strangely reminded of Kyle, one of his childhood friends that probably was off doing better things. He was probably able to pay all his loans with all his Jew money.

Cartman got out of his car and pushed through the morning crowd, plastering a fake smile on his face. "Excuse me," he said politely, wanting to punch himself for how stupid he sounded. He made his way to the counter and immediately was handed slips of paper with people's names on them and an order. The brunette did his best to quickly make the cups of coffee, sloppily writing people's names on the side of the cups, and occasionally having to wrap up pastries for customers.

After an hour the crowd began to die down and Cartman was able to relax a little. His hands were a little sore from handling boiling hot cups of coffee for so long. He leaned against the back counter and looked at some of the donuts. His stomach growled in hunger, and the brunette was tempted to sneakily steal one, until the little bell on the top of the door dinged. Quickly, the owner moved to the counter and greeted the new customer. "Good Morning, sir."

The boy turned to the counter and beamed. "Good morning," he replied back. Cartman looked him up and down and noticed he had curly red hair, and freckles. He also had jade green eyes and full lips. He approached the counter and started to place his order, not noticing Cartman at all. The brunette tuned out his words and looked at his outfit, a black tank top, and shorts. ' _He's probably a fag_ ,' the brunette thought, ' _If I flirt with him maybe I can get a big tip_ ,' he theorized.  The boy leaned his back against the counter as he waited, and Cartman was handed the slip of paper. He read the order and tossed it in the trash, not bothering to look at the name. He already had something in mind that he was going to write. The brunette took his time mixing all the ingredients, then he slowly added whipped cream at the top. Cartman grabbed some chocolate syrup and sneakily put a heart design at the top. Once the drink was made, Cartman ripped the lid off his sharpie with his teeth and wrote: "The cutest ginger boy <3."

The brunette made his way to the front and slid the drink to the boy. The redhead turned and picked it up, his eyes lingered on the letters and his cheeks flushed slightly. "O-Oh um," he stuttered slightly, and made eye contact with the brunette for the first time. The redhead's eyes widened slightly and he took a step back as his eyes drifted down to Cartman's name tag. "Cartman?" the boy shouted in surprise. The brunette raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side slightly. "No.. it couldn't be.. Kyle?" he asked in astonishment. Kyle slowly nodded, and bit his lower lip. Cartman's boss stared between the two boys and awkwardly cleared his throat. "Do you two boys know each other?" Cartman nodded, not taking his eyes off of Kyle, shocked by how much he had changed. "We haven't seen each other in five years," he simply said. "Well it isn't very busy right now, Eric. If you two want to take a few minutes to catch up then you can," his boss said with a smile. Cartman nodded and walked around the counter. Kyle's face was still a little pink as he took a seat at a table for two in the corner. The brunette sat across from him, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well uh, I wasn't expecting to see you here," the Jewish boy mumbled, awkwardly breaking the silence. "Neither was I. I wasn't expecting to see you ever again," Cartman bitterly said. Kyle flinched slightly at Cartman's attitude and he frowned. "What are you talking about?" 

"The day after graduation you were gone, Kahl. You got your college acceptance letter and you just up and left without even telling me. You went to Stan's house that morning to say good bye. You went to Kenny's house. You went to Butter's house. You went to Craig's and Tweeks and Jimmy's and Token's and even Timmy's. But you didn't tell me."

Kyle was slightly taken aback by Cartman's words, and he looked down at his cup. "I figured you wouldn't have cared. Or you would have just laughed in my face and told me to leave sooner. At graduation you looked at me and said "At least I won't have to see you again now, Kike." So don't act like you actually gave a shit about me leaving!" the Jewish boy spat. Cartman glared at Kyle. "I know I was always an asshole to you, but I've known you since preschool you could've at least told me you were fucking leaving!" 

"Look.. I know that I probably should have told you. Okay? I'm sorry. I just really didn't want to face you. I was ready to start my new life. I don't even have anyone's numbers anymore, because when I arrived I got a new phone and a new computer and didn't transfer any of my information over. I know that it was probably selfish to just leave everyone okay? I've felt bad about it for five years."

Cartman was silent for a few moments before he spoke again. "I can give them to you. I still have them," he said simply. Kyle's eyes lit up. "Really? You do? Everyone's?" 

"Yeah. Occasionally I'll talk to them, but since we all moved away we rarely talk." Kyle pulled out his phone and pulled up his contact list. "Can I see your phone?" 

"Fine. But don't go through my other stuff." 

Kyle lightly chuckled and started entering the numbers in. Cartman sneakily stole Kyle's coffee and took a few sips while he waited. Lastly, Kyle entered Cartman's number in and then handed the brunette back his phone. "Thank you," the Jewish boy said genuinely, then he snorted slightly, "you have whipped cream on your nose." The redhead took a napkin from the table and wiped the cream off the larger boys nose. Cartman huffed and pulled back. "You're acting like my mom," he groaned. "Well I wouldn't have to act like a parent if you didn't drink coffee like a child," the Jewish boy responded with a smirk, "how is your mom doing anyway?" 

"She's fine I guess. She still lives in South Park."

"My parent's do too, and Ike. I see them for holidays though. Well now this leads me to a more awkward question.. Why did you write this on my cup? Were you trying to pick me up or something?" 

Cartman's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No way! I just thought you looked like a fag, so I figured if I flirted with you I would get a bigger tip."

"Typical Cartman, huh? How do I look like a fag?"  
"Well I mean you're wearing shorts that show off your ass, and a tank top showing off your shoulders and back, you've also just changed a lot. Your hair is styled and you're not wearing glasses or braces anymore. You just look like a fag." 

Kyle rolled his jade green eyes and leaned back in his chair. "So me having a more confident look makes me look like i'm gay?"

"Yeah. And the way you walk. You got this "Fuck me in the ass," kinda walk," the brunette joked, with a loud laugh. 

"Well I definitely don't want to be fucked by you," the Jewish boy sassily said, taking his drink and sipping from it.  

"You say it as if I'd  _want_ to fuck you, Jew boy."

"Back to old insults huh, fatass?" 

"Old habits never die. And I'm not fat, Kahl."

"Well, you're still chubby, but I will admit you've grown into your body pretty nicely," Kyle stated, looking the brunette up and down. 

"Are you trying to flirt with me now, Jew?"

"Who knows maybe you'll end up giving ME a tip," the red head snorted and looked at his phone, "hey I have to go, but i'll try and talk to you later okay? I'm not gonna just leave you hanging like five years ago," Kyle said with a sad smile. 

"I won't care. I survived five years without you anyway," Cartman replied, standing up, and walking around the table. Kyle rolled his eyes and stood up as well, shoving his phone in his pocket and surprisingly pulling the brunette into a hug. Cartman instinctively wrapped his arms around the red head as well. Strangely, he became intoxicated by Kyle's smell, even though he just smelled ordinary. He smelled like clean sheets, shampoo, and a hint of mint, probably from toothpaste, he also had a little bit of coffee smell attached to him. Kyle pulled away and picked up his cup. "It was good seeing you again, no matter how awful you are."

"Yeah, I guess it was nice seeing a familiar face," Cartman replied with a shrug, feeling an odd sense of loneliness ever since Kyle pulled away from the hug.  

"Talk to ya later, Cartman." Kyle beamed and walked out of the shop. 

Cartman took his place back behind the counter, where his boss approached him. He was pretty old and had a large nose, but it was a lot bigger than Kyle's. His name was David Berkowitz, and he over all was friendly, but he had a tendency to try and sneakily raise the prices of things by a few cents. Although Cartman hated Jews, he found it admirable how David sneakily made more money. "How was it talking to Kyle?"

"It was okay. I just wonder what he's doing here."

"You didn't ask?"

"No. He had to leave somewhere anyway."

"Do you know if he'll be back?"

"Maybe. He said he would talk to me later, but he's probably just gonna send a quick text."

"Weren't both of you from Colorado?"

"Yeah. So I wonder why he's here in California. I think he went to college in Florida."

"Maybe he got a job here?" David suggested, wiping off the counter with a disinfectant wipe. 

"Possibly. I guess I'll see later." 

 

The rest of the day every time the door opened Cartman quickly checked to see if it was Kyle, and every time it wasn't him. The brunette even found himself checking his phone frequently for any texts from Kyle. ' _How dare that filthy Jew not even text me? I hate him,'_ the brunette would think to himself, drumming his fingers on the counter top. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night Cartman was curled up on his bed in his dorm room, watching TV with a tub of ice cream and a spoon. His dorm mate usually spent nights in his girlfriends apartment downtown. She was much older, and had already finished college. Tomorrow was Sunday, and then it would be finals, then summer time. Cartman was most likely going to pay for summer housing, or attempt to find a cheap apartment to live in. He didn't particularly want to go back to Colorado, because California had grown on him. Cartman would of course visit his mother occasionally, but he mostly kept to himself. The brunette was about to get to the third season of the show he was watching when his phone buzzed. He whined as he had to reach down to the floor to get it, since his charger didn't quite reach his bed. It was a text from Kyle, finally. 

" _Get on Skype now!_ " it simply said. "God damn it, Kahl," the chubby male groaned to himself, and rolled over to the other side of his bed to grab his laptop. He turned it on and waited for it to load. He typed in his password and immediately saw the notification from Kenny, inviting him to a Skype call. Cartman sat up so he could get a look at himself from the mirror, across the room. He fixed his hair, and set his ice cream on the table, then clicked on the notification. He then saw the three familiar faces. 

"Hey fat boy!" Kenny shouted first, with a cocky smirk. Cartman rolled his eyes and looked at the window with the blond haired boy in it. "How are ya, poor boy?"

"I'm not that poor anymore!"

"And i'm not fat anymore!"

"Guys stop fighting!" Kyle's voice piped. 

"Yeah you guys are going to give me a headache," Stan stated. 

"Kenny started it," Cartman huffed. 

"I wanted us to have this Skype call so we could all talk about something important!" Kyle shouted, "I've been texting Stan and Kenny, and they are gonna fly out here in a couple weeks so we can all see each other again, Cartman" he stated with a wide smile. 

"Great now i'll have to deal with not one, but three fags."

"I'm not a fag! I'm married to Wendy!" Stan defended. 

"And i'm only like one-third fag," Kenny said, with a lick of his lips. 

"It'll be fun! It'll be just like the old days! It's been so long since I've seen you guys," Kyle said, ignoring the other comments, "I also have something really important that I want to talk to you guys about in person."

"What's it about?" Cartman questioned. Kyle smirked and pushed some curls from his face. "I'll tell you when Stan and Kenny are here too, but I will tell you it has to do with the person i'm staying with right now."

The other three boys gave confused looks. "Is that why you came to California, Kahl? Some person?" Cartman asked.

"I'll tell you when Stan and Kenny are here! Now we probably should all get some sleep now. I have some stuff to do tomorrow, and Cartman don't you have work?"

"Yeah."

"And i'm pretty sure Stan and Kenny are busy too right?"  
"I actually am, Wendy has something planned," the raven haired boy stated. 

Kenny was the only one who shook his head. "I'm free tomorrow."

"Well I still need to get some sleep. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow, and Cartman I might SEE you tomorrow," Kyle said with a beam, "I'm just so happy to see all of us talking again. Anyways-" Kyle was cut off as a background voice said something to him. "I know! I'm coming to bed soon! Let me just say goodbye!" the Jewish boy said with a light giggle, then he looked back at the screen. "I'll talk to you guys tomorrow." 

Then the call ended. 


	2. Amor de Kyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle's reason for going to California is revealed.

Kyle brushed his teeth as he pulled on one of his over sized shirts that he usually slept in. There was a light knock on the door, and the Jewish boy spit out the tooth paste that was in his mouth. "Come in!"

David Rodriguez opened the door slowly and peeked in. His tan skin and dark hair made his icy blue eyes stand out. David had, of course, grown taller and gained more muscle since he attended South Park elementary, middle, and high school. The Latino boy was ever so slightly shorter than Kyle, but his muscle mass was bigger than Kyle's, although the Jewish boy worked out nearly every day. David set Kyle's phone on the sink and wrapped his arms around the Jewish boy's waist. "Your friends keep harassing you," he mumbled in his thick Spanish accent. Kyle lightly chuckled and leaned back against the tan boy, as he continued to brush his teeth. "They can harass me all they want. I'm not telling them until they all get here," he said, through his paste filled mouth. David grinned and pressed his face in the nook of Kyle's neck. "So you're just going to keep us a secret?"

Kyle rinsed his mouth out and wiped the paste from his lips, then turned to the Latino boy. "I just got here, and I just saw them for the first time in five years. I don't want to rush anything okay?" David's face brightened at the closeness between them, the Skype calls they would have nearly every night did not compare to how he felt with Kyle right in front of him. "Alright, you wanna come to bed now?" David shyly asked. Kyle smirked at the shorter boys shyness and he nodded. "Yeah."

 

Kyle slipped under the blankets of David's bed and wrapped his arm around the tan boy. David turned off the TV and cuddled against the red heads chest. "This is much nicer than laying next to a laptop and imagining you're here," he whispered in the silence of the night. Kyle beamed and ran his fingers through David's dark hair. "It is," he agreed, "It's kinda funny. I'm already sleeping with you and we haven't even had our first kiss," Kyle joked. David sat up and his cheeks burned redder. "Would you.. Like to kiss?" 

Kyle turned his head to the side and hummed quietly, as if he were thinking very hard. "Yes," he finally said, with a wide smile. The Latino boy continued to blush as he cupped Kyle's jaw so he find his lips easier in the darkness. It was soft and sweet. Kyle's lips buzzed with the feeling even after David pulled away. "Eres mi amor," he whispered quietly and laid against Kyle's chest once again. "What?" the red head questioned, with a smile. "It means... You are my love, Kyle," David whispered, a little embarrassed. Kyle lightly chuckled and rubbed David's back, "I love you," he quietly. 

 

"I can make you some coffee here?" The Mexican boy asked in confusion. "I know, but I wanna go to the coffee shop to see Cartman," the Jewish boy stated, pulling on a tank top. David pouted slightly, but nodded. "Be back soon."

Kyle kissed David on the cheek before he quickly left

 

Cartman panted lightly as he quickly made coffee, and lazily wrote names on the sides of cups, like he had done the day before that. He only paused when a slip of paper said the name "Kyle". The brunette turned and saw the red head sitting at a table, watching Cartman with a smirk. The larger boy glared at him, before he started to make the drink. The brunette grinned as he scribbled "The Joo" on the side. He snuck around the counter so he could give Kyle his drink personally. The red head smirked as he took it. "I feel so special," he said, looking up at Cartman. "Because you're a Jew?"

"No, because you gave me mine personally," Kyle said with a wink. Cartman rolled his eyes playfully. "I gotta get back to work. I'll talk to you when it's less busy."

Kyle grinned and stirred the liquid inside his plastic cup, watching as his childhood friend clumsily put things together. Kyle lightly chuckled to himself, never thinking he'd see Cartman actually working. 

After a few minutes the brunette joined the Jewish boy, panting quietly. "I don't know how much longer I can take this, Kahl." 

The redhead snorted and leaned forward, sliding his elbows on the table. "Why are you a barista anyway?" 

"College is way too expensive."

"Well yeah, but I didn't figure you would get a job. Normally you come with some crazy plan to get money."

"Yeah... well I nearly got arrested, and kicked out of my university, so I figured I wouldn't try anything again. At least for a while."

"So the great Eric Cartman's reign is over?' Kyle asked, with a small smile. Cartman exhaled and crossed his arms. "I'm not saying that."

"It isn't a bad thing ya know. This kinda watered down version of yourself. I can actually tolerate you now. You're much more... charming," Kyle stated. 

"Charming? I've always been charming, Kahl." Cartman put on his show winning smile.

"No you were just good at being charismatic when you needed something." 

Cartman smiled lightly at this and ran his fingers through his chocolate waves. "Well I am an amazing actor." 

Kyle rolled his eyes playfully and took the last drink of his coffee, then he slid the cup across the table to Cartman. "It's your problem now Mr. Barista," he teased. The brunette frowned, and slid it back to Kyle. "It's actually the bus boy's job."

"Yeah, but you work here, so you should take it for your dearest customer." Kyle grinned mischievously and slid it across the table once again. Cartman whined and pushed it back. "I don't want your Jew germs to get on me." 

"But you already touched it!" Kyle protested and pushed it away from him. 

"Kahl you're being an asshole!" Cartman slid it away once more. 

"You're the one over reacting!" Kyle growled, firmly setting it in front of the brunette. 

"Both of you are overreacting!" hissed the bus boy who took the cup and tossed it in his trash bag. "Now stop making a scene!" he said, glaring at Cartman as he walked away. 

"What a dick," the brunette mumbled, causing Kyle to snort in laughter. "Look dude I gotta go, but we should hang out later. When does your shift end?" 

"It ends at one. Where are you going?"

"I told you I would tell you everything once Stan and Kenny are here! Anyway, i'll be back at one," the redhead stated, and quickly left. 

Cartman sighed and looked at the door, feeling that same weird feeling of loneliness again. 


	3. A Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys face some challenges as they continue to grow closer.

Kyle awkwardly paced in front of the coffee shop at 12:45, biting his lip as he got weird looks from people. He knew he was early, but he was hoping that Cartman would get out a little before one. 

The bus boy that had gotten mad at them earlier stepped out, and lit a cigarette between his lips. He glanced at Kyle and smiled as he approached him. The boy's name tag read "Tyler" and he had gray hair, with gray eyes. "Hey, Kyle right?"

"Yeah that's me," the red head said with a smile. "I'm Ty. You're waiting for Eric huh?"

"Yeah."

"Mind if I wait with you? You seem bored," Tyler asked with a smirk. "Sure," the Jewish boy said unsurely. The gray haired boy sat down on the curb and Kyle sat beside him, stretching his legs onto the street.

"You want a smoke?" 

"Sure, but only one," Kyle said. Tyler nodded, and took the cigarette from his mouth and pressed it between Kyle's lips, then pulled out another for himself. Kyle's eyes widened, and he stared at Tyler nervously. "Um," he mumbled, too scared to take the cigarette out of his mouth. The gray haired boy looked at him, as if he were daring him to protest. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. It's just smoking is a bad habit. I really should quit," the red head mumbled, staring at the pavement. Tyler scooted a little closer to Kyle and sighed. "I should too." 

The red head subconsciously pressed his knees together and avoided eye contact. Tyler glanced at him and slipped an arm around Kyle's shoulders. "Are you okay?" This act caused something in Kyle to finally snap. He frowned and shrugged Tyler's arm off. "No, i'm not," he said honestly, "I don't like the way you're treating me."

"I've been nothing but nice to you, you stuck up bitch!" 

"A little too nice!" Kyle spat back. Tyler's eye twitched in annoyance, before he pressed his hand between Kyle's thighs, forcing them apart. "I'll show you how I can  _really_  treat you!" 

Kyle pulled his leg back and slammed his foot into Tyler's stomach. The gray haired boy coughed, the cigarette falling out of his mouth, and he held onto his stomach for a moment. Then, he looked back up at Kyle with a sadistic grin. "Good thing I like the ones that struggle," he said, reaching out, and pushing Kyle onto the sidewalk. Tyler was much bigger than Kyle was, but that didn't make him stronger. The Jewish boy punched him in the jaw, and then kicked him in the groin. Kyle panted, as he manged to get up. He approached Tyler who was groaning on the ground, then he began to stomp on his face repeatedly, using all of his strength to slam his heel into his skull. Kyle was pulled away by Cartman, who's eyes were wide. "What the hell are you doing?" 

The red head whipped around to glare at the brunette. "This sick fuck tried to rape me!"

Tyler laughed on the ground, and wiped the blood that was sprouting from his nose and mouth. "Raping you would be a blessing."

Kyle's face turned red in rage and he ripped himself away from Cartman's grip, unleashing a mass of furious punches onto Tyler. The brunette stepped back and let Kyle take out his anger on the boy. He made sure no cops were around, and a crowd started to form around the two. Some of the people even cheered Kyle on as he punched and even clawed at Tyler. 

The red head eventually got tired and stumbled away from the bruised and bloody boy. Cartman caught him, and helped him keep steady. "It's okay, just relax," he whispered to Kyle reassuringly.  

Kyle panted and stood up straight, crossing his arms over his chest. "Can we just go now?" he asked quietly. Cartman nodded and led Kyle to his car. The brunette noticed Kyle's tense body language. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah.. I just.. feel dirty," Kyle mumbled, pressing his legs firmly together, as he leaned against Cartman's car. The larger boy bit his bottom lip nervously before asking his next question. "Do you want to cover up?" 

The redhead looked down and slowly nodded. Eric opened the trunk, and took out one of his red jackets, handing it to Kyle.

"Thank you," he mumbled and slipped it on. It covered his arms and was long enough that it hung past his shorts to his knees. Cartman unlocked the doors and they both got in. Kyle sighed and looked out the window as Cartman started the car. Suddenly, the Jewish boy started crying, covering his mouth so he won't make a lot of noise. The larger boy turned to him, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey.. are you gonna be alright?"

"That's just.. never happened to me before," Kyle said between sniffles, wrapping his arms around himself. The brunette turned the car off and he leaned over to hug Kyle. The Jewish boy wrapped his arms around Cartman's neck, and cried into his shoulder. The brunette rubbed his back gently, and tried his best to comfort his friend. 

They stayed like that for twenty minutes. Cartman just listened to Kyle's light sobs into his shoulder, wishing he could say something to make him feel better. The brunette ran his fingers through Kyle's curls and hugged him tighter, trying to make his shaking stop.

The Jewish boy eventually pulled away. "Do you think it was because of how I dress? Are my clothes too revealing?"

Cartman frowned and shook his head. "Kyle, you didn't do anything to deserve that. Even if you were naked you wouldn't. Don't think like that," he said sternly. 

Kyle sighed and buckled up his seat belt. "Thank you." 

"No problem. So.. where do you wanna go?"

"I don't know. What kinds of things do you usually do? I just got here yesterday. Give me the California experience."

Cartman laughed and nodded. "Alright, but we can't do a lot, i'm poor." 

Kyle smiled slightly and turned to his friend. "So what are you doing with all those barista tips you get from flirting with cute ginger boys?" 

The brunette snorted and slapped Kyle's arm lightly. "Asshole," he mumbled and started up the car. Cartman slowly pulled out as Kyle tinkered with the radio. "It's actually kind of a weird time to go do something. It's too early to go to a bar or something. Maybe we could get something to eat?"

"Sounds good to me. What's your favorite place?" Kyle asked, finally finding a station that he liked. 

"I'll always love KFC, but lately Chipotle has grown on me." 

"Alright let's go then," Kyle said, and looked around at the city. 

"So how are you liking it here?"

"It's really pretty."

"Are you going to be staying here?" the brunette questioned, sort of hoping that Kyle would be moving to California permanently. 

"I'm not sure. I've gotten my bachelor's degree, and i'm looking to go to law school soon." 

"You're gonna be a lawyer, huh?" Cartman questioned, trying to hold back a laugh. 

Kyle rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yes. And no not because my dad is one, or because i'm Jewish, I generally want to become a lawyer. What about you?"

"Well next year i'll get my bachelor's, because I waited a couple years before going to college. Then after that I don't know what I'm gonna do." 

"What do you want to do?" Kyle asked. 

"I want to own my own business." 

"You should go for it dude. I mean look at all the crazy shit you pulled off when we were kids. Imagine what you could do now." 

Cartman grinned and glanced at the red head. "Are you actually giving me praise, and encouragement?" 

"Don't let it get to your head fat boy. I just don't want to see one of my best friends homeless." 

The brunette smirked and pinched Kyle's cheek. "Aw you're so cute worrying about me," he cooed. Kyle slapped his hand away and screamed, "Watch out, dude!"

Cartman stepped on the breaks, just barely managing to stop before they slammed into the back of the car in front of him. The red head growled and punched Cartman in the shoulder. "YOU ASSHOLE!" 

"AY! We didn't die did we?!" 

"Because of me! Watch where you're going!" Kyle shouted and slapped him. 

"Okay okay! Stop hitting me!" Cartman whined, putting his hand up to block anymore attacks. 

Kyle sighed and sat back in his seat. "I'm sorry.. I was just scared." 

"We're alright, okay? Just relax." 

The light turned green and everyone began moving again. Cartman sighed quietly and didn't take his eyes off the road. Kyle played with the strings on the brunette's jacket and bit his lip shyly. He glanced at the larger boy, and noticed his cheek was turning red. The red head gently touched the red mark, and then quickly pecked it with his lips. "I'm sorry," he whispered. 

Cartman's eyes widened, and his grip on the steering wheel tightened. "Um, it's alright," he stuttered.

"It isn't. I shouldn't have gotten that mad." 

The brunette turned on his turn signal, and turned into the parking lot. "Kahl, don't worry about it. I mean you just flew to a whole new state yesterday, a few minutes ago you had to beat up some creep, and we just nearly got into a car crash. I can understand why you're so agitated. That and.. you probably have a lot of sand in your vagina," he joked, pulling into a parking space. Kyle shook his head, and leaned across the gear shift to hug the brunette.

"You're an ass, but I love you," he whispered. 

Cartman felt his heart flutter slightly in his chest at the words. "I uh.. love you too?" 

The Jewish boy pulled away and smiled. "I'm sorry for suddenly getting so affectionate. It's just been kinda crazy lately, but i'm glad you're here. Anyway, let's go eat i'm starving!" Kyle opened his door, and slipped out, before the brunette could even respond.

Cartman sat in his seat for a moment and touched his cheek where Kyle had slapped, but also kissed him. "I love you?" he whispered to himself, wondering why Kyle was making him feel so funny. 


	4. A Night Out With The Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cartman and Kyle spend a lot of time together and continue to grow closer.

Kyle held the door open as he waited for Cartman. "Hurry up, fat boy, i'm starving!"

The brunette huffed, and purposely bumped against Kyle as he walked inside. The red head slapped one of his shoulders lightly. "Asshole," he chuckled, following the brunette into line. 

"I'm gonna get so much stuff," Cartman said to Kyle, "once I got a burrito that was like this thick." He demonstrated the size with his hands. "It was nearly as big as my dick," he joked, followed by a loud obnoxious laugh. Kyle's jaw dropped slightly, but he couldn't help but to laugh a little. "There's kids here!" 

"They're gonna learn sooner or later." Cartman shrugged, and stepped up to the counter once it was their turn. The brunette began getting a lot of various things on his burrito, while Kyle kept trying to roll up the brunette's sleeves to no prevail. The red head groaned. "Your sleeves are too big. They keep falling down," he complained. Cartman moved down to the register as they finished making his burrito. "Well maybe you shouldn't have tiny little stick arms, Jew." Kyle turned to the larger male and glared at him for a moment, before he started politely asking for much fewer things than Cartman had ordered.

The brunette paid for both of them, and waited for the Jewish boy's burrito to finish being wrapped up. The cashier smiled at the two before saying, "You two are such an adorable couple."

Kyle choked on some of his saliva, beginning to cough. Cartman laughed a little nervously, shaking his head. "We aren't a couple. We're just friends." The cashier's eyes widened and he quickly apologized, turning red from embarrassment.

"It's alright," Cartman reassured, "it's nice to be thought of as Kyle's boyfriend. Anyone would be lucky to have him." He didn't fully understand why he had said that. It just slipped out? It felt like when he had tourette's so long ago, and he just couldn't control it. The brunette was now blushing in embarrassment, as he turned to look at Kyle. "You know, because who wouldn't be lucky to date a Jewish lawyer?" he recovered with a smirk. The red head looked down to hide the slight blush that crept on his cheeks. "Come on let's just go sit down." 

 

The two found a table nearby a window and sat down. Kyle quickly started eating, avoiding Cartman's gaze. The brunette tapped his fingers against the table and tried to think of something to talk about, when he noticed their empty cups.

"You want me to get you a drink?"

"Sure. A coke please, Thanks."

Cartman slipped off the stool and took the cups with him. He filled his up with ice and Dr. Pepper, then he filled Kyle's with ice and Coke. The brunette stared at Kyle for a few moments, before he noticed the cashier looking at him. 

"Do you need anything, sir?"

"Do you really think he and I would be a cute couple?" Cartman suddenly asked. The cashier looked slightly taken aback before grinning slightly. "You would."

The brunette bit his lip and looked back at the lone red head. 

"Sir? May I ask if you like him?" 

Cartman jumped slightly and shook his head. "No way! I'm.. straight? At least i'm pretty sure I am." 

"Well if you find yourself NOT so straight. You should go for it," the cashier stated, with a mischievous smile. Cartman arched his eyebrows and slowly walked back to his table, setting Kyle's drink in front of him. The Jew smiled and scanned the cup for anything witty written on it. "No sly remarks?" the pale boy asked. Cartman grinned and stirred his drink with his straw. "Not on the cup."

For some reason Kyle found himself blushing again, for no reason in particular. All of the weird moments the two had shared over the past days was making Kyle feel odd. He realized that he had most likely spent more time (awake anyway) with Cartman than with David, which was his sole reason for coming here in the first place. It seemed wrong to put his boyfriend before his friends, but he also needed to spend time with David. Kyle looked up at Cartman who was already nearly finished eating already, and all thoughts of David slipped from Kyle's mind.

"You fucking fat ass!" he snorted.

The brunette glared at Kyle, and huffed. "Just because I don't take my time being a pansy and only eating half of my food doesn't mean i'm fat!" 

"I'm on a diet! I don't keep this gay body in tip top shape, by eating a lot," the red head insisted. 

"Yeah, but that's probably why you have weak little twig arms."

Kyle's jade green eyes narrowed. He moved everything on the table out of their way, before placing his bent elbow on it. "Arm wrestle."

Cartman scoffed and grabbed Kyle's hand. "Are you sure you want to embarrass yourself, Jew boy?" 

"On three. One."

"Two," Cartman responded. 

"Three." The two began struggling against each other. Cartman's hand inched closer to the table, he was able to keep it hovering for a few seconds, before Kyle slammed it onto the table. "Hah! I beat you!"

The brunette whined and crossed his arms. "Well I let you win!" 

"If saying that helps you sleep at night," Kyle said with a smirk, lifting his drink to take a sip. 

Cartman tapped his phone's home button and checked the time. "I should be at home studying. I have finals tomorrow." 

"Shit, I forgot you still have school. If you need to go home dude you can." 

"Nah, I wouldn't study if I went home anyway. Besides i'd rather hang out with you," Cartman stated. Kyle smiled lightly at this. "Well when do you wanna go home?" 

"Doesn't matter to me. I could stay out all night for all I care." 

"Well it's only a little past two.. Oh I know what we should do! We should go to the mall!" 

"Why?" Cartman questioned, a little amused by Kyle's excitement. 

"Because I haven't bought any clothes here yet! Also I wanna see what kinds of stores you have here." 

"Fiiine," Cartman stood up and Kyle excitedly pounced out of his seat. The brunette purposefully took his time walking to the car just to annoy his Jewish friend. 

"Quit being an ass Cartman!" The redhead shouted with a huff. He slipped Cartman's jacket off, and the larger boy reached out to take it back, but was surprised when Kyle tied it around his waist. The brunette decided to not question it, as he walked around and slipped in on the drivers side. Kyle buckled in and glanced at his friend.

"You better not nearly get into a crash again." 

"You're right, Kahl. I'll ACTUALLY get into a crash," Cartman joked, lightly chuckling to himself. 

"You do and I'll ACTUALLY kill you." 

Cartman turned his head and carefully backed out of the parking space. "You wouldn't really kill me, you'd miss me too much, Jew," he stated confidently. Kyle crossed his arms.

"Only slightly."

 

 

Kyle nearly bounded from store to store, buying different outfits that suited his liking. Cartman, not so casually snuck off to the food court to kill some time. 

Once the red head eventually found him after a couple hours he was holding a bunch of bags, and wearing a glare. "You ditched me!"

"Kahl, shopping is boring!" 

"But we just ate!" 

"Yeah, but I was going to bring you some frozen yogurt!" Cartman stated, holding up a cup with pink frozen yogurt inside. Kyle beamed at the gesture, and readjusted the bags so that he could take the cup. 

"We must have the same train of thought, because I got you something too. It's in... the Hot Topic bag on my left arm." 

Cartman quickly shifted through the bags until he found the black Hot Topic one. "Great minds think alike," he stated. 

"But fools rarely differ," Kyle finished with a cocky smile. Cartman pulled out a white shirt that had the words, " _What's t_ _he best thing about being a narcissist? ME._ " across it. 

"It reminded me of you since you are a narcissist," the red head stated. 

Cartman grinned and looked at Kyle. "Is that a good thing?"

"Only sometimes in your case."

"Thanks, Jew."

"You're welcome, Fatass." Kyle took a bite of frozen yogurt. "So what should we do-" he was cut off by a lot of commotion near them. The two spun around to see a blond haired boy on one knee, holding up a ring towards a black haired boy. Kyle gasped, and covered his mouth with the hand that was holding his spoon. "That's so beautiful.." he whispered.

The dark haired boy was crying as he sprang into his fiancé's arms, and the two began kissing. The people around them cheered and clapped.

Kyle turned to Cartman with a huge smile on his face, and a few tears in his eyes. The brunette grinned back and elbowed the Jewish boy playfully. "Don't give me that look. I'm not proposing to you," he joked. 

Kyle giggled and wiped his tears off on the back of his hand. "Even if you did I wouldn't say yes," he sassily replied. 

Cartman began walking in a random direction, and Kyle automatically followed.

"It would be a blessing marrying me," the larger boy said. 

"No it wouldn't! You'd be a horrible wife."

"Why would I be the wife? You'd be the girl in the relationship!" 

"Huh, you wish." 

"Who's the one carrying all those shopping bags?"

"Yeah but I'M the one carrying them. You're not being a gentlemen and carrying them for me," Kyle replied with a snort. 

"Well YOU'RE the one who bought all of it!" 

"Yeah, but the thing is these are men's clothes. You've worn dresses and make up before. YOU'RE the wife in this relationship."

"Oh yeah? Well you're gonna be the one to do all the cleaning and laundry and shit, because I can't do any of that correctly. So hah!" 

"You do realize how incredibly sexist we're being don't you?" Kyle questioned, smiling at the brunette. 

"Yeah, only because you said i'm your wife, Jew." 

"Why would that offend you so much? You do know we aren't actually married right?" Kyle smirked. 

"Of course I know that!" Cartman huffed, and looked down at the ground as they walked. "You piss me off," the brunette grumbled. 

Kyle slightly bumped against Cartman and laughed. "You piss me off too. It's a cycle we got goin' on." 

"I don't know if that's healthy," Cartman snorted. 

"You're right. This is an abusive relationship. I'm gonna have to get a lawyer to divorce us." Kyle fake sighed. 

"True, you're constantly abusing me, Kahl. I have to get away from you as fast as possible." 

"What do you mean? You're the one who abuses me, Mr. Nearly-Exterminated-Jew's." 

"That's not what this red mark on my cheek says, Mr. Beats-My-Spouse." 

"Yeah, but I bought you a shirt, so that makes up for when I slapped you."

"I bought you frozen yogurt does that make up for when I tried to kill all the Jews?" 

Kyle looked up and thought for a moment. "Hm.. I guess so," he said, and smiled at the brunette. 

"So we aren't getting divorced after all?" Cartman questioned.

"I guess not. I'm glad we resolved this issue, honey."

"Me too, sweet heart."

Kyle laughed loudly, causing people to stare at the two. "You're weird, Eric." 

Cartman felt a little flip in his chest. "Eric?"

"That's your name isn't it?" Kyle tossed away his empty cup and spoon in a nearby trash can. 

"Yeah, you've just never used it before," the brunette mumbled. 

 

The two approached the theater, and Kyle glanced at the times. "Hey, there's a movie starting in a few minutes. We could kill some time." 

"Alright, but it's probably gonna suck," Cartman stated, and ended up buying a bunch a ton more snacks, while Kyle rolled his eyes and only got a small drink. 

The brunette whined as Kyle sat up at the very top, so he had to walk up all of the stairs. "Why did you have to sit all the way up here?" 

"Because it's the best, obviously. Don't complain I had to carry all these bags up here."

 

Cartman was right about the movie sucking, so the two just cracked jokes about it the majority of the time. Kyle reached over and tried to steal some of Cartman's popcorn, but the brunette moved his bag away. "Nah ah. You should've bought your own."

"Come on, fatass one handful won't kill you."

"You want some popcorn?" Cartman asked, picking out a piece and throwing it. It bounced off Kyle's forehead, and the Jewish boy's jaw dropped. He slapped the bottom of the bag, causing popcorn to spill all over the brunette. Kyle laughed loudly at Cartman's shocked expression. 

"You think that's funny? Two can play at that game," Eric said, and tipped the rest of the popcorn on top of Kyle's head. Some got stuck in copper curls, while the rest tumbled down into Kyle's shirt and lap. The redhead laughed and picked some out of his lap and began throwing them at Cartman, while the brunette returned fire. 

"Kahl! Stop!" Cartman giggled. 

Eventually, an employee kicked them out, and the two decided to walk back out to the car. 

 

"I can't believe you got us kicked out of the movie," Kyle laughed. 

"You're the one who started it, Jew. Besides the movie sucked ass anyway." 

"True." Kyle slipped in the passenger seat after tossing all of his bags in the back.

"I think I can take you to my favorite place now," Cartman said, starting up the car. 

"Ohhhh what is it?" 

"It's a surprise," the brunette nervously mumbled, as he pulled out into the street. Kyle suspiciously looked at Cartman before he decided it would be better to not question it. 

 

Kyle started laughing as the brunette pulled into a parking spot. "This is a gay club! You know you could've just TOLD me you were gay!" 

"I'm not gay, Kahl! I just pretend to be bi, and come here, so I don't have to deal with a bunch of straight people grinding on each other everywhere. The gay people here are a little more dignified than people in the straight clubs," the brunette stated, "also they have a giant sundae here that you don't have to pay for if you finish it." 

"Of course they do," Kyle chuckled. 

"Also some of the guys here are really sweet, but they might hit on you. Just pretend that we're dating," Cartman said, turning towards the window to hide the slight blush that he felt creep on his cheeks. Kyle playfully smirked and put his hand on top of the brunette's. "Got it." 

 

"Eric, darling! It's been a while!" A purple haired employee squeaked from behind the bar. 

"Yeah, sorry. College is a bitch," Cartman explained. 

"Well at least give me my hug, sweetums!" The employee stepped around the bar, and nearly flung himself into Cartman's arms, placing a kiss on either cheek. "So you had nothing better to do on a Sunday night than to come see me, huh?" 

Kyle's eyes widened slightly as he stared at the two. He had never really seen someone be so affectionate with Cartman before. Strangely, he felt a little twinge of jealousy.

Well, he WAS told to pretend he was dating Cartman. 

Kyle latched onto the brunette's arm and smiled at the employee. "Eric wanted to show me his favorite bar. He told me you guys have a huge sundae here that's amazing!" 

"Uhm, Jamie this is Kyle, my boyfriend. Kyle, this Jamie."

Jamie pouted slightly and put a hand on his hip. "Every time I fancy someone, they have to get snatched up! But you've gotten snatched up by a cute one alright. I didn't know you were into red heads," Jamie said with a wink, he spun around and took his place behind the bar. Cartman and Kyle took a seat in front of him and the red head took the opportunity to look around the place. It looked like any other place it was just much more colorful, and seemed a little cleaner.

"So are you two gonna get crazy tonight? Any fancy little drinks you want?" Jamie questioned, leaning against the counter top.

"Nah, I just want my usual. I have tests tomorrow I can't have a hang over," Cartman explained.

"What about you Kyle? You a party boy?"

"Well... give me one shot. Surprise me."

Jamie grinned and pulled out a small shot glass from under the counter, he grabbed a nearby bottle and flipped it skillfully, before he poured some into the shot glass. Then, he slid it towards Kyle. The Jewish boy held his nose as he tipped the liquid into his mouth and forced himself to swallow it. He flinched and coughed a little.

"I forgot I don't much like alcohol," he wheezed out.

"Well a small little thing like you couldn't handle a lot of alcohol. I know I can't handle much. Now a big boy like Eric could handle a hell of a drink," Jamie said, shooting Cartman a smirk.

Kyle wiped his mouth off on the back of his hand and nodded. "Yeah," he agreed.

"Big boys are just amazing in general. You better appreciate Eric. I know I love being underneath a man like that." The bartender sighed while Kyle covered his mouth to quiet a laugh. The brunette groaned and laid his head on the counter. "Jamie come on..." 

"What? Your boy should know how lucky he is! I bet Eric could really eat you out too. Big boys  _really_  know how to use their mouths." 

Kyle slammed his fist on the counter as he laughed louder and Cartman's face turned completely red. "I'm not gonna do that!" 

"You'd fuck your boy without even giving him a little lick?" Jamie said with a light giggle, "Anyways, I gotta go tell them to make your sundae. I'll be back sweeties!" the purple haired boy skipped through two doors to the kitchen, leaving Cartman and Kyle by themselves. 

The red head looked at his fake boyfriend, and wiped away some tears that were caused by his laughter. "Don't worry. I'll clean my ass before you eat me out," he said, causing himself to burst into another fit of laughter. 

"Gross, Kahl!"

 

 A few minutes passed when Jaime came out of the kitchen, carrying a huge glass with both of his hands. He grunted a little as he set it in front of Cartman and Kyle. 

"You've never been able to finish it before. Do you think you will today?" he asked, putting two spoons inside the glass. 

"I think I will with the help of, Kahl." Cartman grabbed one of the spoons and began eating. 

"Sick, dude. That's got bananas in it, I'm not eating that." 

"Come on, Kahl, just eat around the bananas." 

"But the taste lingers!" Kyle complained. 

"But it'll be free if we finish it!"

"Fiiiine," Kyle groaned and began eating the ice cream that wasn't touching the bananas. 

"So have you two had sex yet?" Jamie casually asked. 

Cartman stiffened up slightly, shaking his head. "No we haven't."

"Well you might wanna do it in a sound proof room. I've heard that red heads can be real screamers."

Kyle's face flushed dark pink, and Cartman snorted. "Noted." 

"If you two ever want a threesome i'm here," Jamie mumbled with a light sigh. "Sorry i'm so horny I haven't had sex since yesterday. My boss REALLY let me have it." 

"You're screwing Mich now?" Cartman laughed. 

"Oh yeah, for the past two weeks actually. After everyone leaves he comes out of his office and really gives it to me. Right here at the bar. Yesterday we broke a few glasses, but it was worth it. I may as well dye my hair red when he's around, because he makes me a screamer." 

"What do you use for lube?" the brunette asked with a light smile. Kyle found it a little weird how openly Cartman was talking about gay sex, but he was happy that the brunette didn't seem homophobic. It would make telling him about David much easier. 

"Our saliva," Jamie said with a wink, "I deep throat him until I get his dick nice and wet and he spits on his hand and fingers me for a while. I really wanna get him to eat me out one night though." 

"You want everyone to," Cartman stated. 

"Because it feels really good!" Jamie whined, "the only real problem with Mich is he'll try to kiss me on the mouth while we're fucking. I always move away because I'm saving those kisses for when I love someone. I don't want a relationship with Mich I just wanna get some action once in a while." 

"Well you might wanna tell him that or else he might think you're leading him on," Kyle stated. 

"I will later tonight when he come's out of his office. Oh yeah, he also gave me these," Jamie moved the scarf he was wearing to show Cartman and Kyle a long line of hickey's and teeth marks. 

"Damn it looks like you got attacked by an animal!" Cartman exclaimed.

"Oh, hun I did. I love it when a man leaves marks all over me. It's so hot." Jamie shivered at the thought, and moved his scarf back in place. 

 

The three of them talked about other various sexual things while Cartman and Kyle continued to eat the huge sundae in front of them. As they got nearer and nearer to the bottom they slowed down. 

"Eric, I'm getting full," the red head whined. 

"We're almost finished! Just make more room in your stomach."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know, just do it," Cartman mumbled, eating the final banana. "See all that's left now is ice cream and some chocolate syrup." 

Jamie scrubbed the counter top and watched them, "Yeah you two need to hurry it up, so we can close early, and I can have sex." 

Kyle chuckled and took a few more bites. "I'm trying okay? Maybe you can go back in his office and do it back there. If we don't finish we can just leave the money on the counter." 

Jamie eyes lit up and he nodded slowly. "You're right. I hope no one else comes in though, because then i'm screwed. Oh well. I'll see you sweetie's later!" the bartender leaned over the counter to kiss Kyle and Cartman on their forehead's before he skipped towards the back. 

Cartman kept eating and held his stomach. "I shouldn't have ate so much at the mall," he complained. 

"Yeah you shouldn't have eaten so much, fatass." 

"Ay! I've eaten more of this sundae than you!"

"Because you have a bigger stomach than me!" 

The two took a few more bites and finally the sundae was finished. 

"We did it!" the brunette said with a grin. 

"Ugh i'm gonna gain like ten pounds now. Thanks a lot." 

 

As the two were about to leave they heard a loud "FUCK~" come from the back, followed by more loud moans. 

"Jesus, I guess he wasn't lying about being a screamer," Kyle stated. 

"Yeah," Cartman agreed. He felt something familiar happen at the sound of the Jamie's moans. 

 _'What the fuck? Not now'_ he thought, his face turning red in embarrassment. 

The two got up to leave, and Cartman tried to hide his little problem, but it didn't work out too well. 

"Eric-" Kyle paused, as he noticed the brunette's awkwardly crossed legs. "You are bi aren't you!"

"No i'm not! These things happen to guys, Kahl! Don't make a big deal about it!"

"So it's just a coincidence that you get hard as you hear a guys moans? It turns you on doesn't it?" Kyle teased. 

"No it doesn't!" Cartman insisted. 

Kyle grabbed the front of Cartman's shirt, so he couldn't move, and he leaned close to the brunette's ear. "Uh Eric~" he moaned quietly. 

Cartman's eyes widened and he slapped Kyle's hand away. "Stop that, Kahl!" he shouted, not even bothering to hide his reddened face. The Jewish boy laughed and smirked at the larger boy. "There's nothing wrong with it, you know. It just means you have more options," he said, turning and walking out of the club. 

 

Cartman crossed his arms as he sat in the driver's seat. "I'm not bi," he muttered.

Kyle stared at him for a few moments, then nodded. "Alright."

"Good." The brunette yawned as he started the car up. 

"Yeah it's late. Just take me back to the coffee shop. I'll walk back to where i'm staying," Kyle said. 

"Why can't I just take you there?"

"Because it's still a surprise! Don't worry when Kenny and Stan get here everything will make sense." 

"Okay." Cartman sighed and pulled out into the street. 

 

The car ride was silent until Cartman pulled into the parking lot of the coffee shop. "I actually had a really good time hanging out with you, Kahl."

"Me too. We should totally do it again." Kyle beamed and leaned over to hug the brunette tightly. "Oh yeah, sorry for wearing your jacket all day." He started to untie the red cloth from his waist, but Cartman stopped him. "Don't worry about it. Wear it as you walk back to where you're staying. It's cold out there." 

Kyle smiled and nodded. "Thank you." He slipped it onto his shoulders, then zipped it up. "I'll see you tomorrow." 

The red head grabbed all of his bags from the back of Cartman's car, but left the Hot Topic one. He waved at the brunette as he headed off in the direction of David's. Cartman waved back, and watched him for a few seconds, a little concerned about Kyle walking alone. But he knew that the Jewish boy was tougher than a boulder and could easily defend himself. Cartman backed up and began driving to his dorm. 

 

Kyle set all his bags on David's couch and walked into the bedroom. 

"You were out late," the Latino boy stated, sitting up on the bed.

"Yeah, i'm sorry we just had a blast!" Kyle giggled, and slipped under the blankets next to his boyfriend.

He didn't know how long he was talking, but he did know he fell asleep to his own voice mumbling about Eric Cartman. 


End file.
